Selalu Bersama
by Nato Apple
Summary: '..Ya. Terima kasih, Alibaba-kun. Aku sangat senang jika kita bisa selalu bersama seperti ini,' Aladdin memperlihatkan senyum polosnya. Alibaba yang melihat itu jadi gemas dibuatnya./Fanfic pertama saya. R&R, please?


**Disclaimer: Magi ~The Labyrinth of Magic~ milik Shinobu Ohtaka**

**Warning!: OOC, (maybe) typo(s), friendship or BL (tergantung yg baca)  
**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

.

.

Please, enjoy!

.

.

* * *

Hamparan padang rumput luas dihiasi bunga-bunga kecil terbentang megah di hadapan Aladdin. Hembusan angin sepoi membelai lembut wajah dan rambut birunya. Aladdin memejamkan mata, bersandar pada batang sebuah pohon besar di pinggir padang rumput. Suara angin dan gesekan daun-daun serta rumput dapat ia dengar dengan jelas.

_'Ah, rasanya damai sekali..'_

Kesejukkan dan keteduhan yang membelai Aladdin perlahan-lahan membuatnya mengantuk. Hampir saja ia benar-benar tertidur kalau tak ada sesuatu yang menepuk pundaknya dari samping.

''Ternyata kau di sini. Aku mencarimu sejak tadi.''

Suara yang sangat familiar. Tanpa menoleh pun, Aladdin tahu siapa yang bicara. ''Maaf, Alibaba-kun,'' tersenyum, Aladdin berusaha menghilangkan rasa kantuknya dan membuka mata lebar-lebar.

'''Maaf' untuk apa?'' Alibaba tertawa. ''Boleh aku ikut duduk?'' lanjutnya, disambut kata 'ya' dari Aladdin.

Alibaba menatap pemandangan hijau di depannya. Angin berhembus cukup kencang membuat rerumputan bergerak bagai ombak hijau yang berkilau. Alibaba tersenyum, ''Pantas saja kau suka di sini. Sejuk sekali.''

''Ya. Terkadang aku memang perlu saat-saat seperti ini, Alibaba-kun,'' mata Aladdin kembali terpejam, kemudian terbuka lagi dengan susah payah. Ia sangat mengantuk rupanya.

''Aku juga. Tapi kurasa tak seharusnya kau di sini seorang diri, Aladdin.''

Beberapa saat terdiam, Alibaba tak juga mendapat balasan dari Sang Magi. Hal itu membuatnya heran, sampai ia merasa ada sesuatu di pundaknya. Alibaba menoleh.

_'Tertidur rupanya,' _Alibaba tersenyum. Kemudian ia memposisikan diri menghadap Aladdin dan memindahkan kepala Aladdin ke pangkuannya, memperbaiki posisi tidur Aladdin agar senyaman mungkin.

Alibaba bersandar di tempat Aladdin tadi, menikmati hembusan angin sambil mengelus rambut Aladdin yang terlihat pulas. ''Kalau sedang tidur, kau terlihat seperti bocah biasa, ya,'' gumamnya.

Alibaba memperhatikan wajah polos Aladdin. _'__Ah kau kelihatan polos sekali. Kalau sedang seperti ini, sama sekali tak terlihat jika kau memiliki kekuatan dan tanggung jawab yang besar sebagai seorang Magi, Aladdin,' _batin Alibaba.

Tanpa sadar, Alibaba terus saja memperhatikan dan tangannya tak henti mengelus kepala Aladdin dengan lembut, sampai ia melihat ekspresi Aladdin berubah.

''Tidak.. Jangan pergi, Ugo-kun!'' bisik Aladdin pelan. Alibaba menghentikan kegiatannya, sedikit terkejut.

_'Aladdin.. Apa dia bermimpi tentang Ugo?'_

''Kau temanku. Jangan pergi..'' alis Aladdin bertaut. Sepertinya ia memimpikan kejadian saat di Balbadd, saat Judal ingin membunuhnya dan Sang Djinn berusaha melindunginya dengan semua magoi yang ia miliki.

Alibaba teringat bagaimana ekspresi Aladdin saat itu. Saat Ugo tak mendengar permintaannya untuk berhenti, saat tanda segel di serulingnya menghilang, saat Aladdin menerjang marah dengan tongkat sihir terangkat.

Dan Alibaba hanya bisa melihatnya dalam diam.

_'Saat itu, sepertinya dia sangat terpukul.' _

Dia ingat, Aladdin memberitahunya bahwa Ugo adalah satu-satunya yang ia punya. Ya, sebelum dirinya memutuskan untuk mengikat janji dengan anak berambut biru itu. Dan tentu saja, ia ingat ketika Aladdin hampir mati saat berusaha memberikan magoinya hanya untuk mendapatkan Ugo kembali.

_'Kau luar biasa, Aladdin,' _Alibaba tersenyum sendu melihat Aladdin yang sepertinya masih bermimpi. Walau melihat Aladdin mengernyit dan mengigau sesekali, Alibaba merasa tak tega membangunkan anak itu.

''Ne, Alibaba-kun?''

Alibaba kaget saat mendengar Aladdin menyebut namanya dalam tidur. Sepertinya ia sudah melewati tahap 'mengerikan' dari mimpinya tadi. Terlihat dari ekspresinya yang kembali tenang.

Aladdin mengulurkan tangannya, ''..teman, kan?'' gumamnya, sebelum menurunkan tangannya kembali. Alibaba meraih tangan itu dengan cepat sebelum benar-benar menyentuh rerumputan.

Ia menggenggamnya erat. Aladdin tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

_'Seperti dia tahu saja aku melakukan ini,' _Alibaba tersenyum geli.

Tiba-tiba Aladdin menggeser tubuhnya dan perlahan membuka matanya. Alibaba yang kaget buru-buru melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Aladdin.

Aladdin mendudukan diri sambil mengucek sebelah matanya, bergumam dengan suara parau, ''Ngh.. dimana?'' mata Aladdin mencoba fokus.

''Aladdin?''

Setelah kesadarannya pulih sepenuhnya, Aladdin menoleh, ''Ah, Alibaba-kun. Maaf, aku tertidur ya?'' Aladdin memperlihatkan senyum polosnya.

''Tak apa. Bagaimana tidurmu? Kau bermimpi indah?''

Mendengar pertanyaan Alibaba, Aladdin teringat akan peristiwa yang membuatnya sangat marah, yang -baru disadarinya- juga kembali muncul dalam tidurnya tadi. Aladdin menundukkan kepala.

''Aladdin?'' melihat reaksi Aladdin, sedikit banyak Alibaba khawatir kalau pertanyaannya menyinggung perasaan Sang Magi.

''Err.. Aladdin, kalau tak mau kau katakan juga tak masalah. Kau tahu, aku cuma basa-basi tad-''

''Ya! Aku bermimpi indah, Alibaba-kun!'' tiba-tiba Aladdin menegakan kepalanya, memotong ucapan gugup Alibaba.

''Eh? K-kau yakin?''

''Hm? Apa maksud pertanyaanmu?'' tanya Aladdin, tak mengerti pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sang Pangeran Ketiga Balbadd.

''E-ahh bukan apa-apa,'' jawabnya. _'Jangan sampai aku menyinggungnya lagi..' _batin Alibaba. _'Aku tak ingin melihatnya seperti waktu itu..'_

''Mimpiku tadi.. menyenangkan, lho!'' suara ceria Aladdin membuyarkan lamunan Alibaba.

''Saat aku sedang kehausan di gurun, seorang pemuda datang dan memberiku air,'' Aladdin mulai bercerita tanpa menunggu reaksi Alibaba. ''Lalu, pemuda itu mengajakku pergi berpetualang bersama,'' lanjutnya.

''Kami pergi ke sebuah tempat yang katanya terdapat harta karun disana. Tapi tidaklah mudah mendapatkan harta itu. Banyak makhluk aneh yang menghalangi jalan kami. Bahkan aku hampir dimakan oleh serangga hijau raksasa! Huh, mengerikan!'' Aladdin membuat wajah ngeri, membuat Alibaba tersenyum geli melihatnya.

_'Tapi sepertinya aku tahu cerita ini..'_

''Untungnya pemuda itu menolongku dan seterusnya, kami berhasil melewati tempat itu dan mendapatkan hartanya!'' Aladdin mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan membentangkannya ke atas.

_'..bahkan sepertinya pernah ku alami.'_

''Sepertinya sangat menyenangkan, Aladdin!'' Alibaba menanggapi dengan semangat.

''Tapi, ada bagian yang paling aku suka,'' Aladdin menarik lengan Alibaba, mengajaknya berdiri. Alibaba menurutinya dengan wajah yang bertanya 'apa itu?'.

''Aku menyukai pemuda itu dan keberaniannya. Jadi saat kami kembali, aku meminta sesuatu padanya,'' Aladdin meraih tangan Alibaba dan menggenggamnya erat.

''Eh?'' wajah Alibaba bersemu, salah tingkah.

Aladdin menatap lurus ke mata emas Alibaba, ''Jadilah temanku!''

Alibaba terperangah, _'Perasaan ini.. Bukankah persis seperti waktu itu?' _Alibaba teringat saat dirinya, Aladdin, dan Morgiana berhasil keluar dari Dungeon dengan selamat.

''..dan pemuda itu menjawab..'' Aladdin masih melanjutkan ceritanya.

_'Ternyata memang benar. Mimpi yang Aladdin ceritakan ini..'_

''Ya! Mulai sekarang kita teman! Dan aku janji, kita akan terus berpetualang bersama, apapun yang terjadi, selalu bersama! Aku janji!'' Alibaba melanjutkan kata-kata Aladdin seperti yang pernah ia katakan dulu, saat dia memutuskan untuk berteman dengan anak itu.

''..Ya. Terima kasih, Alibaba-kun. Aku sangat senang jika kita bisa selalu bersama seperti ini,'' Aladdin memperlihatkan senyum polosnya. Alibaba yang melihat itu jadi gemas dibuatnya.

''..Jadi, pemuda di mimpimu itu.. aku, ya?'' tanya Alibaba, setelah jeda beberapa saat.

''Hu'um,'' Aladdin mengangguk pasti. ''Tapi sebenarnya kau meralat kata-katamu, lho!''

''Meralat?''

''Iya! Seperti ini..'' Aladdin secara tiba-tiba melompat dan memeluk Alibaba. Alibaba yang kaget hilang keseimbangan hingga dirinya jatuh terlentang ke rerumputan dengan Aladdin di atas tubuhnya.

''A-Aladdin?!'' wajah Alibaba bersemu saat bertatapan dengan Aladdin yang sekarang wajahnya sangat dekat dengan wajah Alibaba.

''..tapi kenapa hanya jadi teman?-'' Aladdin mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Alibaba, ''-jika kita bisa menjalin hubungan lebih dari itu?'' bisiknya, lalu menggigit kecil telinga calon rajanya.

Wajah Alibaba benar-benar merah padam sekarang, ''O-oi, A-Aladdin!'' -berontak, mencoba melepaskan pelukan Sang Magi- ''M-m-masa aku berbuat begini padamu? A-a-aku tidak mungkin-''

Aladdin melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum jahil, ''Hmm, kalau begitu maukah kau melakukannya sekarang? Untukku?'' ia merubah ekspresinya menjadi sangat polos.

''Hah?! A-aku..''

''HOII! Sedang apa kalian berdua di sanaaa?'' suara yang sangat familiar terdengar dari kejauhan. Hakuryuu dan Morgiana sedang berlari menghampiri mereka.

Aladdin bangkit dan melambai pada mereka, ''Sepertinya hari ini harus ditunda, ya?'' gumamnya.

Alibaba hanya bisa bertanya-tanya dalam hati melihat Aladdin mengedipkan sebelah mata padanya sebelum berlari menghampiri Hakuryuu dan Morgiana.

_Apa maksudnya tadi?_

Tatapan Alibaba terpaku pada sosok Sang Magi berambut biru yang sekarang tengah bergelantungan di leher Hakuryuu. Ia tersenyum melihat Aladdin tertawa lepas bersama dua temannya.

_Entah, apapun maksud kata-katanya tadi.._

''Hoi, Alibaba-kun! Ayo kita kembali!''

''BAIK!'' -berlari menghampiri tiga temannya.

_Aku berharap, apapun yang terjadi setelah hari ini, setelah saat ini, kami bisa terus bersama menjalani semuanya. Selalu, selalu bersama.._

**FIN**

* * *

A.N. :

Membosankan, ya? #krik Yah moga-moga gak bikin bosan, ya! :'D

Err.. itu adegan terakhirnya maksa bgt yah? (,)

Ok, akhirnya saya publish fic juga! (yatta~! xD) Ini bisa dibilang fanfic pertama saya, jadi kalo emang banyak kurangnya, ya, jangan sungkan-sungkan buat ngasi saya masukan! 8D  
Oh, iya, terima kasih buat Ryudou Ai yang udah membangkitkan niat saya untuk bikin fic! :D #lambai

mind to review?

(n.b. : ada yg bisa jelasin apa itu plotehole?)


End file.
